supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver
Silver is a major character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover who acted as an antagonist, although he was hostile to both the heroes and the villains. However, during the final battle, Silver became a protagonist and joined the heroes in fighting Mechtavius Destroyer, and later Sakura Haruno. In Season 29, Silver makes his debut after receiving the Portable PokeManiac, a device that allows the user to store their Pokemon without stopping at a Pokemon Center, from Giovanni, who happens to be his father. Silver then explains his backstory to Steve the Piranha Plant, but is interrupted by the clash of the heroes and their clones. Silver then watches the rest of the battle in awe. Silver returns in Season 30 with a larger role. Following Mechtavius Destroyer's defeat, Silver is seen with Ryuga as the latter prepares to end the conflict between good and evil for good. However, Silver could care less, and reveals Giovanni offered Silver a position as a member of the League of Villains, which Silver refuses to join due to his hatred towards Giovanni for abandoning him after being defeated. Silver and Ryuga later help the heroes escape the clutches of the Maker, and Silver teleports the Dome next to Volcano Island. After Ryuga declares a tournament where the winner will fight against Master Hand and get to remake the Smash Bros. Galaxy if they win, Silver stays behind and explains that the winner isn't going to fight a clone of Master Hand this time. During the conflict between the heroes and villains, Silver attempts to kill Giovanni, but is stopped by Pichu and Pikachu, who state that Silver will be no better than Giovanni if he does this. Silver then helps Sakura Haruno access the first phase of her new powers, and notes that she needs to undergo training in the Dome to get used to her new atanomy. After being ejected from the Dome by the Maker, Silver tries to capture Pichu due to his power, but Pichu wakes up in time to dodge the Poke Ball Silver threw at him and zap everyone back up, much to Silver's annoyance. However, Silver decides to capture Mewtwo as well due to his immense power, but Mewtwo dodges the Poke Ball as well, prompting Silver to unleash his entire team of Pokemon on Pichu and Mewtwo. Following Mechtavius Destroyer's ressurection, Silver attempts to command the tyrant, and is nearly killed by Mechtavius Destroyer but is saved by Giovanni. While hiding from Mechtavius Destroyer, Silver catches The Porygon Family and the Swinub evolutionary line, but decides to rotate them rather than keep them on his main team. Later, Silver realizes his father isn't as bad as he thinks after Giovanni selflessly put himself at risk to save Silver, prompting Silver to join the Heroes of Legend and their friends in the final battle against Mechtavius Destroyer, but is knocked out by Sakura after she transforms into Coredegon despite being de-fused from him. In Season 33, Silver participates in the final battle against Marth in order to prevent Marth from becoming like Master Hand. Personality Silver is more complex than the other characters in the series. Silver is openly hostile towards the League of Villains. Despite this, Silver refuses to associate with the heroes, whose morals clash with his own. Silver has deep hatred towards Giovanni, his father who abandoned him after being defeated by Red, to the point of ordering his Quilava to kill Giovanni, which was only prevented by Pichu and Pikachu. However, Silver forgave Giovanni after he saved him from death rather than letting Silver get injured. Silver is quite cruel, as he captured the Porygon Family and the Swinub evolutionary line due to their power even though they are friendly Pokemon and not tools of war. Even after joining the heroes, Silver maintains high expectations from them. Pokemon Silver's Pokemon team in Super Smash Bros. Crossover is based off his teams in Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver if the player chooses Chikorita as their starter. Main Pokemon Typhlosion.png|Silver's Typhlosion Magneton.png|Silver's Magneton 093Haunter.png|Silver's Haunter 042Golbat.png|Silver's Golbat 215Sneasel.png|Silver's Sneasel Kadabra.png|Silver's Kadabra In Rotation This is the list of all Pokemon Silver currently has, but will swap for another one if neccessary. 137Porygon.png|Silver's Porygon 233Porygon2.png|Silver's Porygon2 474Porygon-Z.png|Silver's Porygon-Z 220Swinub.png|Silver's Swinub 221Piloswine.png|Silver's Piloswine 473Mamoswine.png|Silver's Mamoswine Trivia *Silver is the first rival from the Pokemon games to play a major role. Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains